Cletus Kasady (Earth-92131)
| Last = | Quotation = Cletus Kasady is gone... there is only CARNAGE!! | Speaker = Carnage | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 3 10 | HistoryText = Cletus Kasady was a serial killer who held up the whole police department while hiding in a building. They tried to get Kasady to come out quietly, but Kasady refused, saying, "What fun would that be?", and so Detective Terri Lee moved into the building, but was overpowered by Kasady. He then threatened to destroy the entire building and everyone around it. However, Spider-Man arrived and successfully removed the explosive Kasady had prepared. Kasady was captured, charged and incarcerated in a maximum security prison in the cell next to Eddie Brock. While travelling on the John Jameson Rocket the Venom symbiote spawned an offspring. Dormammu had his assistant Baron Mordo divert the rocket so that it would crash back on Earth returning the two symbiotes. Upon their arrival on the planet the two symbiotes attached themselves to a nearby couple. Disguised as the young man and under the control of Mordo, the second symbiote entered into Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane after the escape of the newly reformed Venom. The symbiote then removed itself from the anonymous man and joined with recently incarcerated Cletus Kasady to form Carnage. Carnage then went to the Stark Industries demonstration to assist his "father" in stealing dimensional portal technology. While Venom became distracted Carnage was able to defeat both Spider-Man and War Machine. Carnage was about to kill Spider-Man when Venom stopped him. He wanted the webslinger for himself. The two began fighting when Baron Mordo appeared to stop them. Carnage grabbed the interdimensional probe and the two escaped. After bringing the dimensional technology to Mordo, Venom and Carnage restarted their fight. Dormammu stopped the fight and told them that in order to enter their world they needed an equal amount of life energy to put in his world to replace him. Venom refused and left. Dormammu let him since Carnage would be sufficient for this new assignment. Dormammu gave Carnage the ability to absorb the lifeforce from others so that it can be collected and Dormammu could emerge from his dimension. Carnage attacked the NYPD. Spider-Man arrived to stop him and Carnage tried it on him but found that he wass "full" and needed to drain before absorbing any others. He returned to the lair and impatiently drained himself of all the energy he had collected so far. The urn that was collecting all the energy was almost full. It just needed a few more lives before it was ready, much to the chagrin of Carnage. Madame Web then showed Spider-Man that Kasady was waiting for a "mutual acquaintance" and reminded him to "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Detective Lee came home to find Kasady, now Carnage, waiting for her. Carnage attacked the detective and Spider-Man swung in to stop him. Dr. Kafka received a call that Kasady had been spotted. Dr. Connors warned her to stay put but she must since Kasady was also her patient. When Carnage gained the upper hand over Spider-Man, Detective Lee tried to stop him but got her life energy absorbed. Spider-Man tackled Carnage and the two went off the roof and Carnage took the brunt of the fall. Dr. Kafka arrived and Carnage took her life engery since it was the last one he needed and escaped. The urn was now full and the portal to Dormammu's dimension was open. Spider-Man, having teamed up with Iron Man and Venom, arrived before Carnage could release the urn into the portal. Carnage distracted Venom with Dr. Kafka and opened the urn releasing Dormammu. Knowing how drastically overpowered the three heroes were, Spider-Man hatched a plan requiring that Venom and Iron Man hold off the three villains without him. Spider-Man reversed the polarity of the probe and sucked Dormammu back to where he came from. As Dormammu got sucked back the life energy he took was released into each person, such as Detective Lee and Dr. Kafka. Dr. Kafka awoke and thanked Eddie for saving her, but now the symbiote was taking over again and became Venom. Dormammu fully reentered the portal but Spider-Man was unable to shut down the probe. Dormammu created some kind of link between him and Carnage that wouldn't break therefore keeping the portal open. Spider-Man reversed the link and Carnage was sucked into the portal but Carnage quickly grabbed Dr. Kafka. Venom saved her by sacrificing himself to stop Carnage. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Notes = *The character was voiced by Scott Cleverdon in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Because of strict censorship rules, Carnage was unable to kill people on-screen. Instead, he drained "life force" out of others as part of the plot of release Dormammu. This is very likely, however, that he was a murderer, albeit it wasn't shown nor mentioned directly. *Although Carnage only made two appearances in the animated series, a robotic duplicate of him appeared in a later episode. Also, he was planned to return in a proposed Season 6, but the show was cancelled altogether. | Trivia = *Carnage's most distinguishing trait is how fully Kasady bonds with the symbiote. While Venom refers to himself as "we" Carnage refers to himself as "I". Instead of two creatures working closely together as in Venom's case Carnage works as one, single being. * This is the first animated adaptation of Carnage. }} Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Energy Absorption Category:1996 Character Debuts